


First Cut is the Deepest

by Apollo55



Category: Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Feelings, Friendship, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: But if you want I'll try to love againBaby, I'll try to love again, but I know...





	First Cut is the Deepest

            A few weeks had passed since the somewhat awkward New Jersey incident. Marty was still not too sure how to full be himself around Kenny. He had a bit of awkwardness. He still was having trouble keeping his thoughts about Kenny under control. He wasn’t embarrassed or shamed enough for these crazy thoughts to stop. The episode of Being the Elite they filmed surely didn’t help. It only made everything worse. He needed advice. He had no idea who to turn to as he was flipping through his contacts. It was late over in the states, but he did what any logical person would do, he made a phone call. He was always told no matter what time he needed Ferg, that Ferg would always answer. He heard an angry huff. He was expecting worse, but Ferg was the only one who could help him without judgement.

“What the fuck, it’s like two in the morning?!”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I just.” He left out a sigh. “I need your advice.”

“Babe, why are you crying? Are you safe? Do you need me to wire you money? Fale, told me you’d be safe?!”

“I’m safe. I don’t need money. I need advice and you’re the only person who can help.”

“Alright? What’s wrong?”

“Well, ever since this thing with Kenny and these DMs, I’ve been thinking about it, like a lot.”

“Fuck him.”

            The conversation continued for an hour, with Marty getting advice on how to wow Kenny in bed. It was the deepest but strangest conversation he’d had with Fergal in a long time. Still, Marty didn’t exactly feel the most confident but, he literally had nothing to lose. He went about his day, planning his match, everything was going well until he felt himself slip. He put his hand to Kenny’s chest. He didn’t stop, he felt across the pecs. He kept his concentration. He put the thoughts of running his hands down Kenny’s chest to the back of his head. This was a fantasy that was getting too distracting. He needed to think about something else between spots, the last thing he needed was a full erection, he didn’t need that level of embarrassment during his first full tour of Japan. In the back, he did his best to avoid Kenny. He wasn’t fully over the embarrassment, he knew it would end up being a GIF. He would have to see it over and over. He had his face in his gear bag, he looked up with his eyes when he felt a figure standing in front of him.

“Hello.”

“Hello, Marty.”

“This is really awkward your, actual penis is very close to my face.”

“I know. I’m sorry if I’m being forward, but I made an offer a couple weeks ago.”

“Oh.” Marty looked up. “I didn’t think you were serious.”

“Did I misread all of this? I thought there was a mutual sexual attraction?”

            Marty took a deep breath. He was at a loss for words. He didn’t realize that it was obvious. He kept hearing Fergal saying, “fuck him” over and over. He nodded. He’d been pining over this for weeks. He took a breath again.

“There is a mutual attraction.” Marty looked up.

“No one’s here.” Kenny shrugged. “Everyone left for the night.”

            Marty just stared up at Kenny. He was nervous. He was pretty sure Kenny could see how nervous. Kenny’s eyes didn’t move from Marty’s, which only made him more nervous. He wasn’t entirely sure how to tell him that he was only his second time, that he wasn’t experienced with men. He trailed his fingers down Kenny’s body, to the waistband of his gear. No teeth, hollow cheeks. He pulled the waist enough to expose Kenny’s erection. He smirked up at him while he stroked it.

“You’re positive no one is here right?”

“Triple checked.”

            Marty nodded and drew his tongue up the shaft. He was still nervous but He wrapped his lips around Kenny. He heard a bit of a hiss and assumed he was doing something wrong. He continued sucking, changing the amount of pressure and the pace. Kenny seemed to like what he was doing. He could feel Kenny’s hand in his hair guiding him. The moaned out ‘fuck’, was encouraging. He used Kenny’s hips to pull him closer. He pulled Kenny out of his mouth and swirled his tongue around the shaft. Marty rested his head on Kenny’s stomach while he jerked him off. He peppered a couple kisses above his waist. He looked up at Kenny with just his eyes while going back to sucking Kenny off.

            Kenny started to push back, he bucked his hips forward to get deeper. He wasn’t sure how experienced Marty was, so he didn’t want to push him too far. Kenny looked down and saw Marty stroking himself. He left out an aroused laugh. For being inexperienced, Marty wasn’t the worst Kenny had. Kenny moaned when he heard a small gag. He could feel himself getting ready to come. He pulled back and watched Marty’s actions. Mouth open, tongue out. Kenny smirked while he finished himself off on Marty’s tongue. He watched him swallow. He smirked again before getting on his knees to be level with Marty’s face. Marty was beautiful, it was easy to forget the years of pain induced by Kota. He had a pretty mouth. Something about the way his lips parted was sensual. The way his teeth were in his mouth, Kenny knew it was something weird to find so arousing. He didn’t know their boundaries but he was always one to test the waters. He brought his lips to Marty’s. He felt Marty stiffen up a little. He pulled back.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I was just caught off guard.” Marty smiled.

“I was just worried about crossing boundaries.”

“Well, I mean, I just had your dick in my mouth, not sure there’s really boundaries after that.”

            Kenny smirked. He didn’t have his emotions quite sorted out yet. He knew he wanted whatever this was. He wanted the sexual aspect. That was the only definite. He was over Kota and ready to move on. He was just afraid. There was apprehension. He didn’t want to get hurt again, but he was willing to at least try.

“I’ve just been burned bad. Can we take this slow?”

“As slow as you need to.” Marty smiled.

 


End file.
